Green Lantern
This is a disambiguation page for various characters and franchises. Click on the links below to go to your destination: Note that this does not list all Green Lanterns but only primary ones in the comics or in other media. For a full list of Green Lanterns, please refer to Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Hal Jordan is the iconic titular Green Lantern for Green Lantern for most issues. Comics File:Thumb-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (DC Universe)|link=Hal Jordan (DC Universe) File:New52-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (The New 52)|link=Hal Jordan (The New 52) File:Dcsf-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (DC Super Friends)|link=Hal Jordan (DC Super Friends) Animated TV File:Jlu-haljordan.png|Hal Jordan (JLU)/(DCAU)/(CO2E)|link=Hal Jordan (JLU) File:Tb-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (The Batman)|link=Hal Jordan (The Batman) File:Bb-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Batman:The Brave and the Bold)|link=Hal Jordan (Batman:The Brave and the Bold) File:Yj-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Young Justice)|link=Hal Jordan (Young Justice) File:Glta-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:The Animated Series)|link=Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:The Animated Series) Animated Movies File:Ff-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:First Flight)/(Green Lantern:Emerald Knights)|link=Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:First Flight) Movies File:Gltm-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:The Movie)|link=Hal Jordan (Green Lantern:The Movie) Games File:Injustice-haljordan.jpg|Hal Jordan (Injustice:Gods Among Us)|link=Hal Jordan (Injustice:Gods Among Us) Green Lantern (John Stewart) John Stewart is the titular Green Lantern for Justice League (show) and Justice League Unlimited (show). Comics File:Thumb-johnstewart.jpg|John Stewart (DC Universe)|link=John Stewart (DC Universe) File:New52-johnstewart.jpg|John Stewart (The New 52)|link=John Stewart (The New 52) File:Dcsf-johnstewart.png|John Stewart (DC Super Friends)|link=John Stewart (DC Super Friends) Animated TV File:Jlu-johnstewart.jpg|Green Lantern (JLU)|link=Green Lantern (JLU) File:Yj-johnstewart.jpg|John Stewart (Young Justice)|link=John Stewart (Young Justice) File:Bb-johnstewart.jpg|John Stewart (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)|link=John Stewart (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Games File:Injustice-johnstewart.png|John Stewart (Injustice:Gods Among Us)|link=John Stewart (Injustice:Gods Among Us) Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Kyle Rayner is the titular Green Lantern for Green Lantern in the 90's. Comics File:kylerayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner (DC Universe)|link=Kyle Rayner (DC Universe) File:Dcsf-kylerayner.gif|Kyle Rayner (DC Super Friends)|link=Kyle Rayner (DC Super Friends) File:New52-kylerayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner (The New 52)|link=Kyle Rayner (The New 52) Animated TV File:Sc-kylerayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner (JLU)/(DCAU)|link=Kyle Rayner (JLU) File:Bb-kylerayner.png|Kyle Rayner (Batman:The Brave and The Bold)|link=Kyle Rayner (Batman:The Brave and The Bold) Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Guy Gardner is the primary Green Lantern in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV series). Comics File:guygardner.jpg|Guy Gardner (DC Universe)|link=Guy Gardner (DC Universe) File:Dcsf-guygardner.gif|Guy Gardner (DC Super Friends) File:New52-guygardner.jpg|Guy Gardner (The New 52)|link=Guy Gardner (The New 52) Animated TV File:Bb-guygardner.jpg|Guy Gardner (Batman:The Brave and the Bold)/(DCAU)|link=Guy Gardner (Batman:The Brave and the Bold) File:gltas-guygardner.jpg|Guy Gardner (Green Lantern:The Animated Series)|link=Guy Gardner (Green Lantern:The Animated Series) File:sc-guygardner.jpg|Guy Gardner (JLU)|link=Guy Gardner (JLU) File:Yj-guygardner.png|Guy Gardner (Young Justice)|link=Guy Gardner (Young Justice) Games File:Injustice-guygardner.png|Guy Gardner (Injustice:Gods Among Us)|link=Guy Gardner (Injustice:Gods Among Us) Green Lantern (Thaal Sinestro) Sinestro is the titular Green Lantern for Green Lantern (The New 52) in its first year. Comics File:New52-sinestro.jpg|Sinestro (The New 52)|link=Sinestro (The New 52) File:Thumb-glsinestro.jpg|Sinestro (DC Universe)|link=Sinestro (DC Universe) Animated TV File:Jlu-sinestro.jpg|Sinestro (JLU)/(DCAU)|link=Sinestro (JLU) File:Bb-sinestro.jpg|Sinestro (Batman:The Brave and the Bold)|link=Sinestro (Batman:The Brave and the Bold) File:Glta-sinestro.png|Sinestro (Green Lantern:The Animated Series)|link=Sinestro (Green Lantern:The Animated Series) Animated Movies File:Ff-sinestro2.jpg|Sinestro (Green Lantern:First Flight)/(Green Lantern:Emerald Knights)|link=Sinestro (Green Lantern:First Flight) Movies File:Gltm-sinestro.jpg|Sinestro (Green Lantern:The Movie)|link=Sinestro (Green Lantern:The Movie) Green Lantern (Simon Baz) Simon Baz is the titular Green Lantern for Green Lantern (The New 52) in its second year. Comics File:New52-simonbaz.jpg|Simon Baz (The New 52)|link=Simon Baz (The New 52) Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Alan Scott was the original Green Lantern in comics. Comics File:Thumb-alanscott.jpg|Alan Scott (DC Universe)|link=Alan Scott (DC Universe) File:Dcsf-alanscott.gif|Alan Scott (DC Super Friends)|link=Alan Scott (DC Super Friends) File:New52-alanscott.jpg|Alan Scott (The New 52)|link=Alan Scott (The New 52) Animated TV File:Jlu-alanscott.jpg|Alan Scott (JLU)|link=Alan Scott (JLU) File:Bb-alanscott.jpg|Alan Scott (Batman:The Brave and the Bold)|link=Alan Scott (Batman:The Brave and the Bold) Lead Tie-in Franchises Animated Series * Green Lantern: The Animated Series Movies * Green Lantern (movie) Animated Movies * Green Lantern:First Flight Independent Toylines * Green Lantern Classics Category:Green Lantern franchise characters and indicia